Me to You
by Kyizi
Summary: Jeff has a special surprise, but can Lita wait 'til her birthday? (Jeff/Lita)


Me to You  
  
By Kyizi  
  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to a lot of people that I only wish I knew  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Distribution: Please ask  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: While I was catching up, I stumbled across a small challenge that Karen made ages ago that I thought I'd answer! It had only one request and that was for the pairing. Sorry, it's late, hope it's still enjoyed!  
  
Feedback: Makes me smile :)  
  
Email: wwekyizific@hotmail.com  
  
Notes: This is short and (hopefully) sweet!  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
"What's are you doing?"  
  
"I'm not doing anything,"  
  
"Then what are you hiding?"  
  
"I'm not hiding anything!"  
  
"Then show me your hands,"  
  
"No!"  
  
"If you're not hiding anything, then why won't you show me your hands?"  
  
"Because.they're dirty.and I, er, don't want to offend your.femininity?" She raised her eyebrows and he smiled hopefully.  
  
"Nice try, what is it?" Her face lit up suddenly. "Is it for my birthday?"  
  
"Your what?" he asked with a hint of panic in his voice.  
  
"You forgot?" At the look on her face he couldn't stop the smile from coming to his lips. "I can't believe you did that!" she suddenly lunged at him, the momentum catching them both by surprise as they landed unceremoniously on the floor.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"What was that crack?"  
  
"Well it wasn't my back, although it felt like it."  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"Well, now you don't have to worry about what I was hiding, you can pick it off the floor when I stand up.all of the little pieces of it that is."  
  
"Oh, Jeff, I'm sooo sorry,"  
  
He laughed a little. "Don't know why you're sorry, you're the one who won't be getting a birthday present," she mock glared at him and suddenly began to tickle him mercilessly. "I'm sorry! Sorry, I give, stop it!"  
  
"Ha, I am the winner!" she raised her hands in victory, missing the glint in his eye until it was too late and she suddenly found herself turned under him and pinned to the floor.  
  
"What was that you were saying?"  
  
"Jeff, let me up,"  
  
"You know that tone of voice really doesn't make me want to move and that cute little glare you just turned into a gorgeous pout makes me want to move even less."  
  
"Move it, buster,"  
  
"I thought I'd give you an early birthday present," he said softly, leaning closer to her. He noticed that her struggles ceased as his lips descended on hers.and then he stopped. "But since you're so eager to get up, maybe I should."  
  
"If you don't kiss me right now, Jeffrey, you will regret it."  
  
"I love it when you take charge," he said playfully, leaning in to kiss her lightly. He smiled when her lips followed his as he pulled back, the soft mewling noise she made causing a shiver to run through him.  
  
"Jeff."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can we pretend it's my birthday?"  
  
He nodded. "Sure," he inclined his head to the floor next to him. "Your present's right there."  
  
"What if I want something else for my birthday?" she said suggestively.  
  
"You didn't even see what it was yet,"  
  
"I don't want it," His face faltered a little and she frowned. "What is it?"  
  
"You, uh, you didn't want to know,"  
  
"Well, maybe I do now," she pushed him up slightly, and he lay down next to her as she picked up the half wrapped parcel from the floor. She opened what there was of the wrappings agonisingly slow, careful not to let any of the glass fall out of the bubble wrap inside.  
  
She frowned as she came across the remains of a small glass box. She held the silver frame in her hand, watching as the light shining on the glass in the wrappings made small, faint rainbows on her hand. Something caught her eye and she placed the frame on the ground, carefully picking through the shards of glass.  
  
"Oh, Jeff!" she breathed, hardly able to speak at all. "It's beautiful," she placed the wrapping on the floor next to her and lay back beside him, holding it right in front of her.  
  
"This isn't the way it was supposed to be," he said softly. "I was supposed to take you out on a moonlit dinner, a walk along the beach.I had everything planned."  
  
She turned to him. "This is what I think it is, isn't it?"  
  
He smiled and nodded. Taking a deep breath as her eyes widened, he moved over her again, leaning on his elbows at either side of her face. "It's your favourite," he said softly. "You always wanted brown Tiger's Eye, just to be different.just because you loved it so much."  
  
"You knew that?"  
  
"I know you, Lita."  
  
Tears pricked at her eyes and she had to force herself to take a deep breath and then keep breathing. She looked once more at the stone in her hand, frowning as something else caught her eye. She pulled the ring closer until she could read the engraving on the inside.  
  
"Eternal Love, Me to You," she said softly, looking into his eyes as he repeated the words with her.  
  
"No names, just us."  
  
She smiled, no longer caring that there were tears on her face. "Just us," she repeated softly. He brushed her cheeks with his thumbs and leaned down to kiss her slowly, the passion building until he suddenly to pull away.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
A smile played on her lips. "I don't remember there being a question," she said with mock innocence.  
  
He laughed a little before gazing into her eyes. "Lita, honey, I love you. More than anything in existence, I love you and I will love you for eternity.will you marry me?"  
  
Hardly trusting herself to speak she nodded. "Yes," He grinned and let out a breath he hadn't even realised he'd been holding. She smiled. "Yes, Jeff, I'll marry you.Eternal love, me to you."  
  
He leaned in to kiss her again and she didn't hesitate to kiss him back, allowing him to place the ring on her finger. She pulled back and smiled at him, running her hands over his cheeks. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. Happy Birthday, sweetheart,"  
  
"Jeff, my birthday's not till next week."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I guess I need to get you another present then, huh?"  
  
She smiled. "Somehow, I doubt you're topping this one, sweetie."  
  
He wagged his eyebrows. "I'm sure I'll think of something."  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
END  
  
Well, I said short and sweet, and it's definitely short! ..Throw in sappy as well! Hope you enjoyed! :)  
  
[Patronising voice] Oh, and in case you didn't guess, the request was for a Lita/Jeff fic. [End patronising voice] ;-p lol! J/k 


End file.
